Escape from the Scrapheap
The Scrapheaps - Vos You shouldn't be here. With a reputation as a region of the Underplate Slums that Citadel Guards won't enter without an entire platoon, even Skyraiders don't venture into the Scrapheaps without a large group. Being murdered is one of the nicer things that can happen to you in the urban legend fueled Scrapheaps. However, if you live long enough and search hard enough, you may be approached by the mysterious mech known only as The One Who Knocks. Contents: The One Who Knocks Wraith has arrived. Wraith is doing what Wraith does best. Much like Tarn, he's digging a bit on a few atmospherics. There's always talk and things to overhear in the underbelly of Cybertron, and Vos is hardly different. Naturally, it helps to be a bit of a sneak, and that's just what Wraith does best. Keeping to shadows, using a few diversions here and there, he's managed to get quite far without getting himself murdered. Which is always a bonus. Currently, though, he's just trailing a prominent group, keeping back a ways and just in earshot to overhear snippets of conversation. Blast Off is naturally nowhere *near* the seedy underbelly (underdisc) of Vos. AS IF. The Combaticon is up above the disc, in the more respectible part of town. He was just getting ready to leave when he decides to stop by a fine shop of enerwines and puchase a few bottles to enjoy later. As he purchases an especially fine vintage, he gets distracted momentarily as someone knocks into him. Annoyed, he turns to scold them for their clumsiness... but it's a feint. As one mech distracts him the other grabs the bottle and flies off!!! "What?!?" Oh no, they are NOT getting away with robbing from HIM! He'll show them.... The shuttleformer runs out of the shop front and leaps from the disc, following the other two mechs into the air and transforming into a shuttle as he does so. The thieves speed down into the underbelly below with Blast Off in hot pursuit. He's not as manueverable, but he's faster than they are (they have jet modes). They dart and dodge through railings and pillars but never quite manage to shake him as he follows them far below... down into the shadows. Wraith narrows his optics. Something is causing a commotion and stir... the group he's watching stops, listening in on some...sort of radio, he can feel the pulse of electricity, but can't hear what is said. Still, it catches their attention and they alter course, taking off running. He follows as best he can, lingering back as they adopt positions to ambush... Ambush? Wraith pauses, suspecting he might be the one the trap is intended for and he had just been careless. But that notion goes out the window as soon as he hears the roar of engines... Oh, this won't be good. He lingers back and adopts a spot to see who the hapless victim-to-be is. Blast Off , the apparent helpless victim-to-be, comes barreling in engines aroaring. But while he is quite arrogant and fully confident he can handle anything a bunch of nobodies below the disc might throw at him... he's not stupid. And he's been in enough battles to sense a possible trap when he spots one. The engines shift gear, throttling down as his speed slows and he transforms into root mode to land on an low-level platform amid several shadowy and grungy layers of city structure. He raises his ionic blaster and peers into the darkness below, trying to keep some cover. Scanners pick up several life forms approaching... more than two, it looks like... but the readings are scrambled down here, like the mishmash of waste, chemicals, and empties that dwell here confuse even technology. Wraith watches as the hapless mech comes around the corner and-oh slag... Decepticon. Optics narrow as the concealed mech watches the combaticon venturing right towards what is due to be a massacre. Home territory, greatly outnumbered...and...all he has is the ion blaster? Well, that's like taking a noodle to a knife fight. There's a few moments of pensive thought as he deliberates letting the Con walk to his doom... but in the end, he's just not like that. So he waits for the Combaticon to get close before reaching out to pull him into the shadows before he rounds the corner, trying to clasp a hand over his mouth while the other reaches for the blaster. "Shut up and don't move or they're liable to kill us both," oh...how's that for a familiar voice whispering? Combat: Wraith appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Hide fool! (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Blast Off is so focused on trying to make sense of the readings below he doesn't notice the stealthed Autobot until it's too late. One hand grabs his faceplate as the other pulls his blaster down. The Combaticon finds himself pulled back before he can round the corner (and face the large gang coming their way, coincidentally). Optics flash pale violet in alarm as he tries to jerk away, but isn't able to gain his balance in time. That voice sounds waaay too familiar. Once back behind the pillar, he struggles to pull himself away from the assailant and face him. Seeing Wraith there confirms his fears, and he jerks back even harder, trying to wrest himself and his gun free to blast at the 'Bot instinctively. But Wraith keeps a grip on the blaster, at least, and all he can do is stare at the "Necrobot" in alarm as he keeps tugging as his weapon. Or... well, try NOT to look alarmed, but this... oh slag, this is not good. Yet something in the manner that Wraith speaks makes him remain silent. Of course, if he gets his gun back he won't stay silent for long... at least not at this moment. Optics narrow and stare at the Autobot, trying to figure out what he's up to. Wraith holds a finger up in the universal 'shh' signal as he points the Combaticon towards his vantage point. Seems even he's not quite so heartless as to just let Blast Off go down in a hail of gunfire... "You're being set up." He steps to one side, slowly releasing the blaster while giving the combaticon a light shove in the direction of the staged ambush. "They'll double back if you don't show up soon, so we don't have long." Okay, so, yeah...the necrobot routine's not quite making a show right now. That much goes without saying... And simply by pulling the Combaticon aside, Wraith's also given up his chance of expeditious escape. The locals are restless, after all. Blast Off finds he's.. a bit confused now. He looks up to the vantage point, then back to Wraith... who releases the blaster and nudges him away. His grip tightens on the blaster, and he's still tempted to just start shooting the Autobot... but instead, he finally moves to get a better look at the approaching gang while keeping his weapon ready to fire should Wraith suddenly turn trecherous. Which... he ought to. Why isn't he? Blast Off comes back down to glare at the 'Bot, blaster at ready but still not pointing directly at Wraith- but close. He asks suspiciously- yet quietly, "Why on Cybertron should I believe you? Isn't a Combaticon being "set up" your idea of a lucky day?" Wraith narrows his optics. "Do I look like a Decepticon? Moreover, is this my field of battle?" He looks back out at the group who, by now, is starting to get suspicious that their prey stopped short and begin shuffling towards the bend. "We need to move." Slinking towards the edge of the alley, he glances out back the way Blast Off came from to check and see if the coast is clear. "I've been watching them for a while. This is their turf. I'm sure it has all sorts of surprises. If they're comfortable luring a flier, I'd even say there's an artificial ceiling." Blast Off looks back into the darkness towards where the gang is gathering, and is beginning to think that his lovely bottle of enerwine is looking more and more out-of-reach by the astrosecond. Optics narrow again, returning to Wraith. (Who looks like... well, the Necrobot is not a Decepticon...or is he? Oh slag it all, he doesn't *exist* is what he does, stop messing with my head, Misfire!!) But he HAS heard stories about gang members here... and they are not affiliated with Con or Bot, are they? He finally huffs softly and leans back slightly, weapon still ready to be lifted up and fired but in a less aggressive stance now. "And where do you suggest we move? I'd say to return from whence I came. There was no one there before. Unless..." He looks back, but... is that someone creeping their way from his earlier entrance point? Wraith narrows his optics. "Sweeping the corridor... other group will be coming up from the flank." He drops back into the alley and looks through the vantage point. "Let them come this way, we can duck out to the old spot. It's more open, at least they'll all be coming from one side. For now." He watches the first group for a few moments, counting them. "Or, we can play mind-games... or a healthy mix of both." He grumbles softly. "Either way, this is not looking ideal." Blast Off is still feeling rather uneasy about being stuck with Wraith of all Autobots. And still not sure this isn't just one big trick. But the gang's behavior does seem to match known modus operandi of the thieves and nobodies down here. "What were *you* doing down here, then?" He asks dubiously, then scans the corridor he enters in. Yes, several more gang members approaching. They appear armed, too. The Combaticon faces the Autobot. "I do not like the idea of turning tail and running. I am a *Combaticon* and I shall not be robbed so easily! If you have something in mind for "mind games", let us hear it. Though *I* think that with my firepower and your... specialized attacks...." (*of which he is all too familar with*)... "We should simply be able to show these nobodies they shall rue the day they decided to engage ME in battle. ..And you, too." Wraith is listening, even if his attention is on the scenery around him. For obvious reasons. "Yeah, yeah... I'm here to change a lightbulb." It's an inside joke. "Doesn't matter why I'm here, all that matters is I took a gamble pulling you out of the fire, so now we're both going to need to figure our way out of here." He waits for the first group to step into the alley before stepping out into the first opening, hugging the wall while he watches them... He's good at hiding, and they're looking for the shuttle. So...that should go mostly easy. When he spies the opening, he gives a wave towards Blast Off, motioning towards a decent spot to take cover. Best make it quick, though. The gang's probably going to take a better look once they run into their rear-guard with no one trapped between. Blast Off frowns under his faceplate at the "lightbulb" comment, but has no time to ask further. Nor does he understand why Wraith would help him, thus still leading him to be suspicious. But when you're a Con, you tend to be naturally suspicious anyway. He watches Wraith head into the alley and the hiding spot along the wall. When the Bot waves to come, he shakes his head, quite glad Onslaught isn't around to see this, and dashes towards the Autobot. Of course, Blast Off is quite agile in his root mode and makes it to Wraith's hiding spot in no time. Pressing against the wall, he looks back. They can't see it right now, but the two parts of the gang have indeed met, and know their prey has given them the slip. "I say we should get high up, find a position to snipe them, and shoot and scatter them in a place where they have no cover. You could even do your little "light show" for them. ...If we can find such a place." Wraith presses himself into the shadows. "You're the sniper... I'm the ghost." He eyes the alleyway as he hears the conversation typically attributed to angry scheming. "You find your spot... I can keep them occupied down here while you pick them off." He looks at Blast Off and, for once, there's just a look of...well, it's not trust. Far from. But rather, just a grim tone that indicates this is not the place, nor time, for games. "Can you handle that? Just remember... you stop shooting, I get overrun. I get overrun, you die." Blast Off actually seems somewhat placated by the grim look Wraith gives him. He knows that look... he's seen it from his fellow Combaticons in the heat of battle, especially back in their mercenary days. Those times when the bickering needs to stop and it's time to get to business. And if *anyone* is a deadly serious professional at the core of their spark, it's the Combaticon sniper. "Very well. Do not concern yourself with my performance, it will be excellent. Just keep them in my line of sight, and away from cover." With that, he begins to head off to find a higher vantage point. Then he stops, pausing and looking back with an odd expression... or at least it might be, under that faceplate. "I don't suppose your energy-draining trick works in *reverse*, does it? If my weapon were super-charged, that would give us even more of an advantage..." Wraith there's a moment of thought as he regards the Combaticon's question. "Not yet," he finally offers, slinking back into the shadows as the noise starts to increase from up the alley. He could say 'shoot to stun'... could. But it's doubtful the Combaticon would listen. Moreover, this is one of those situations... He closes his eyes, melting into the darkness as he waits for the group to emerge. Being somewhat intelligent, they suspect the very area they'd opted to use as an ambush, and approach with caution. There's some bickering, some remarks, and barked orders to boot...before one of the mix gets shoved out to clear the area and check for an ambush... Letting him pass, he turns his attention to the next in line as the first offers a tentative 'all clear'... probably the most hesitant 'all clear' one could give, at that. It's the last one to enter that gets the brunt of it. Wraith reaches out to do much like he'd done with Blast Off, tugging the hapless mech into the shadows. Only this time he doesn't bother muffling the noise, letting him scream as a blast of electricity illuminates the area and the stunned, electrocuted mech drops. Blast Off shrugs slightly. "A pity." Also... a tiny piece of information about what Wraith is capable of... and not capable of, for future reference. He heads up, nimbly darting from ledge to ledge and using antigravs when needed... always remaining out of view of the gang members. Finally, he reaches a high ledge with just the right vantage point, and gets into position. He watches the gang members approach and, like Wraith, lets them keep coming. Let them all step into the trap before springing it, yes. Blast Off is quite the patient sort as he puts various individuals in his scope sights, studying them. But his finger remains off the trigger until the time has come. When the last one to enter is ambushed in a flashy show of electricity, the Combaticon can't help but wince slightly himself, as he knows that feeling all too well. But his professionalism kicks in and he instantly fires off a shot at the 2nd-closest mech to Wraith. He crumples to the floor without a sound, and the rest of the startled gang members immediately try to run for cover. Most of them away from the spot where Wraith just attacked and a sniper's laserfire just felled the other. Many come running right towards Blast Off, in fact, and he pulls off shot after shot, hitting one mech after another. But some get wise, and begin to run back towards Wraith, weapons drawn. One big nasty-looking gang member leaps at Wraith with a long knife in his hands! Wraith did leave a 'yet' in there... and for a reason. He needs the juice for his own end. He lets Blast Off do his thing, picking off the weaker targets while setting his gaze on the big ugly one coming his way. Now the visage of death comes out to play, and electricity begins to dance and crackle across his chassis as he just stares the gang-member down, inviting him on. "Your last mistake," is all that gets uttered. Electricity is quick. Especially when conductors get in range. And that is precisely what the blade is. As it drives down, there's an outward surge of raw power that seeks the path of least resistance, straight through the blade, to the mech wielding it...and onward. And Wraith is right there to meet him halfway, wielding one of those spikes Blast Off might also be familiar with. Time to play... He does, though, turn his attention to the next target, shoving his current out where the Combaticon can get a shot. Blast Off also has to fight the urge to wince at Wraith's next attack, too... the Autobot is a true menace to the usually evasive Combaticon, who has been on the receiving end of those attacks far too often. But this isn't the time for mental distractions and Blast Off's certainly got focus when he wants it. Focused on his job, he swings his blaster from one target to another- quickly and efficiently taking out almost every mech he shoots at. At Wraith's attack, some of the gang members hesitate as electricity shoots out, stunning or at least threatening to sizzle their circuits. That hesitation makes them sitting ducks to a sniper of Blast Off's skill, and down they go. No, he doesn't share any of Wraith's qualms about using lethal attacks, versus non-lethal. They dared steal from him, and sought to attack him... he feels nothing but satisfaction bringing them down. By now, even with the hesitation, the more veteran members are starting to come to their senses. Calls are going out for backup, and laserfire starts to erupt throughout. Some have drawn a bead on the sniper, the rest are going after the guy on the ground. Wraith can take a few hits, but there's always the danger of things getting overwhelming fast. He shoves the knife-wielder back again and turns towards one of the guys hiding from the sniper fire. Reaching over, he grabs the mech bodily and emits another burst of raw electricity to stun. Blasts are sent his way and a few connect, but he's fulfilling his end by ripping the mechs from their cover to feed them to Blast Off's scoped rifle. It's a matter of attrition at this point, and odds are not good. Workable, but not good. Blast Off finds himself having to dodge a few shots now. He dodges several of them, but finally an especially quick jet... maybe even one of the ones who lured him here... lands a shot and the sniper pulls back, hissing in pain. Right on his shoulder, and a chunk of armor shot off with it. He can't take many hits, so he ducks back behind a structural pillar and takes aim from a new spot. Fortunately, he is still able to spot the mechs Wraith shoves out to be his latest target practice, and the Combaticon does not disappoint as he fells them. Still, he doesn't like the numbers here, either. He glances around for something... anything... to turn the tide. Which brings his attention to a piece of what passes as a ceiling looming overhead... He radios Wraith, <> Wraith is getting overwhelmed. Especially since they've managed to get Blast Off relatively pinned. He hears the call over the radio and glances skyward as he's jumped from behind. <'ll work on it.>> He grunts, throwing the mech that jumped him to the ground and reaches for one of the packs on his arms. There's a soft burst of electricity and the device charges. Ripping it free, he tosses it towards the combaticon. <> He grunts as he's jumped again, this time from multiple sides. Oh, he'll get them clustered, but that's not by choice. That's them seizing the opportunity. <> There's a pop of static over the radio. Probably someone scoring a blow in the scrum. Blast Off hears Wraith's radio reply. <> As the device is hurtled towards him, he darts out from cover and dodges several laser blasts, grabbing it and using his anti-gravs to depart to even higher ground. Not without one last hit, though, and this time it leaves a scorch mark across his torso. He huffs at the impact, but keeps going until he's back under cover. He peers back down where Wraith is beginning to get overwhelmed and... pauses. Hmmm, he could just let them bring down the fool, then explode the device on top of them all. It is... tempting, so very... tempting.... He twiddles with the device in his fingers as he contemplates his next move... or lack thereof. There are many words to describe Wraith, but fool is not one of them. He only surrendered one of the capacitors... He lets the other one charge up to overload and grunts as another blade strikes home. <> There's a sudden hiss and bright flash as the electricity is purged. The area around him ripples, leaving him standing amidst the stunned masses. Tugging a blade out of his side, he tosses it casually and looks squarely at the Combaticon, glaring behind the battered face and optics. "Don't make me do it myself." Blast Off huffs again to himself, as he realizes Wraith is not quite so "helpless" after all. Well... perhaps that's just as well. It would be even /more/ embarrassing than it already is to have been defeated in combat by Wraith if the Autobot really was just a simple fool. *sigh* <<.... Very well. I am throwing the device now.>> As he radios that, he does indeed follow through in action. With his agility and accuracy the explosive device is thrown straight to a weak spot in the "ceiling" above Wraith and his assailants. Blast Off swings his rifle, following the object, and when it almost touches the ceiling, he shoots! A massive explosion instantly rips into the ceiling, sending large chunks falling towards the mechs below! Helpless, no. Uninjured? ...also no. That little scrum is a good way to get a boatload of damage done to you quickly without being fully aware, and as a few moments pass, it shows all the more. He looks up as the ceiling is done away with and casually steps towards the fringes of the area for a bit of cover, letting the debris fall towards the group. If anything, it will subdue and delay them from retaliating in kind. "You get what you wanted down here?" Blast Off watches the debris fall down on the mechs below. It looks as if some are squashed pretty flat, while others experience... all their *hopes* of winning being the thing that is probably most *squashed*. A few stand around, still wanting to fight, but a few more mostly well-placed shots take down some and leave the rest scattering.... perhaps for good, perhaps only to regroup? The Combaticon finally relaxes, ever so slightly, and rolls his shoulders before kicking in his antigravs and hovering down towards Wraith. "No... not yet..." He looks around the fallen gang members, searching for something...and *ah*! There it is! Still clutched in the hand of an unconscious jet mech is... that bottle of wine, somehow still untouched. The Combaticon stoops down and picks it up. "...NOW I have what I wanted." Wraith looks at the wine, then back at Blast Off...and chuckles softly. "Mmm... Well, I suppose there are worse things to be...suicidal over. I am glad I could help you recover your delectable wine." He looks at where the rest scattered and ran off with a soft grunt. "They'll be back. You've your opening," he points towards the ceiling, "I recommend using it." Blast Off stops and just *looks* at Wraith. This whole thing has been... odd. Even *odder* than usual, considering that this is Wraith... the "Necrobot" who has been enough of a thorn in his side... and creepy enough... to warrant the Combaticon placing a bounty on his head. Violet-gray optics study the Autobot for another moment, then he reaches over and offers Wraith the bottle. "Here. Accept this fine enerwine, or do not. You have my thanks. But I do not wish to be in your debt. The next time I see you, gift accepted or not, we shall be enemies once again." Wraith grins faintly as he takes the offered bottle. Oh, he'll absolutely not turn something like that down. "Likewise. It would have been an unfitting end to a legacy if I'd just let you walk into this mess to get dismantled by the masses." He turns to walk away, knowing full well he's not due to be shot in the back. How...dishonorable would that be? "I wanted that pleasure all to myself." He steps into the alleyway, literally melting into the shadows. "Now get out of here before I have to do that again." Blast Off raises an optic ridge as he watches Wraith turn and walk away. There is a *slight* temptation to shoot, but his sense of sophistication, and his own odd sort of honor, is still stronger than the win-at-all-costs warrior. So he simply subspaces his blaster. "Indeed, but not if I destroy *you* first." With that, he transforms into shuttle mode and flies up through the opening the two Cybertonians just created... working together.